The New Girl
by puckleberryforeva
Summary: Puck gets every and any girl he wants, Rachel is sick of high school. What happens when they meet will the fall in love? Or will disaster happen?
1. Prologue

A/N hi this is my first fanfic and if this works and if people review then I'll write more!:) ok so this is a puckleberry fanfic (cause i love them!) and you might have to review and give me ideas;) ok so on with the story!so summary is- Puck gets every and any girl he wants, Rachel is the new girl and sick of high school, will they fall in love or not?;)

**Prologue.**

**Rachel's POV.**

'Ugh another sick crappy school' Rachel thought, she had been to enough schools to know how bad and irrelevant they were to her. Her dad Leroy had had a big promotion, and of course she was happy, she didnt want to move, again. As she was walking to her locker a girl softly squealed, oh no it was a boy. The boy had top designer clothes and he got fully attacked with blue liquid and ice, the mixure clung onto his red ruffled shirt and skin tight jeans with disasterous results. The mokawed jock just stood there laughing with his tiny accomplishment. Rachel scoffed. 'There all just the same, here goes to another measly year' Rachel thought. She went over to the squealing boy and helped him go to the ladies bathroom (she thought that by the clothes he was wearing he wouldnt mind going in there.) While she was helping him everyone seemed to be staring at her, the cheerleaders giving her evils, the jocks giving her flirt looks and everyone else just staring.

'Way to make a first impression' Rachel heard some snobby cheerleader say.

She ignored the cheerleaders comment and kept on walking to the womans bathroom.

**Kurt's POV.**

'Here we go again.' Kurt thought as soon as Puck tured the corner with a slushie cup in his hand. After that is all went pretty fast, out of no where someone seemed to be pushing him. He couldnt see who is was because of the slushie in his eyes, but he guessed it was Puck or a different jock. On the other hand when he got the drink out of his eye he saw what he wasnt expecting, a beatiful teen girl. She was gorgeous, she had dark brown hair, a capuring smile, however she made it quite obvious that she liked rock, she had a t-shirt with Kurt Cobain on it, Kurt had no idea who that was but it looked amazing on her and her skinny black jeans made the outfit (Kurt would know.)

'You ok?' Rachel asked Kurt.

'Yeah thanks, i'm Kurt, and you are?'

'Hi Kurt, love the name btw.' Rachel said as she smiled and pointed to her shirt. 'Oh and i'm Rachel, Rachel Berry.'

They both smiled as they washed Kurt off.

**Puck's POV.**

Puck was the most popular guy in William McKinley High School, he ruled it and everyone knew it from the geeks, who would be later be tossed in the dumpster, to the teachers (who were never listened to by him.) He was a top jock and his badass rep was known throughout the school. It would be hard to find a cheerleader or even a cougar that he hadn't had 'a brief relationship' which lasted about a day or even just one night. He was the master of flirting and thats how he got those 'brief relationships.' So when the gorgeous new girl struted through the entrance of the school, just when he slushied some gay geek, and helped him to the ladies, Puck knew he had a challenge.

Yeah so thats the prologue:) please review and it will hopefully get better;) and there will be puckleberry in the end:) so read and review!:) chapter 1 will be on soon.


	2. Chapter 1 Alrite babe

AN: Heres chapter 1. please R&R ;) so yeah here you go:)...

Chapter 1.- Alrite babe.

**Kurt's POV.**

When Rachel and Kurt came out of the ladies they were all ready best friends. It was pretty unlikely since they were complete opposites, they actually got on really well. Kurt learned a lot about Rachel, she was into rock, she was a jew and he learned all about her family. She had two gay dads and she was adopted, she never knew her real mum but she didnt reall care. Kurt thought that her fashion sense was a bit, well, weird and he would love to give her a make-over.

'So what class you got?' Rachel asked Kurt.

'Maths, you?' Kurt replied.

'Ugh I got stupid Biology, in all the schools i've been to Biology is the worst hour of the day'

Kurt laughed at her comment. Then he noticed Puck walking towards them.

'Well i gotta go to class, bye Rachel!' Kurt rushed as Puck was coming closer.

'Umm bye then, see you at lunch.' Rachel replied confused.

**Puck's POV.**

Puck was struting his way towards the hot new girl planning on hopefully chatting her up, inviting her to his house and ending in great pleasures for him. She didnt look at all nervous, normally a girl would see him coming and blush uncontrollably or/and giggle. She didnt even see him coming.

'Arite babe?' Puck asked the new girl with his signature smile.

She scoffed and walked away.

'Woah did that really happen?' Puck thought. 'Did a girl really just walk away from me?'

'Oi hun, where you running to?' Puck shouted to the mystery girl.

'Dont call me babe or hun again, I have a name!' Rachel hissed at Puck.

'Fine, what should I call you?' Puck said while wiggling his eyebrows.

'Rachel, now goodbye.' Rachel said harshly.

'Im Puck, and you not going anywhere.' Puck said as he smirked.

'You sure about that?' Rachel said as _she _smirked.

'Damn she knows her stuff' Puck thought to himself.

'Urr yeah I am' Puck replied.

Just then the bell rang and Rachel started walking away from Puck.

'Well bye Noah' Rachel said with a small smirk.

'Wait, wha-, how-?' Puck said confused.

'Goodbye Noah' Rachel said and grinned cheekily.

'What is with her? Whatever it is, I have to get her before anyone else does.'

Rachel's POV.

'Haha, sucker!' Rachel thought as she smirked wildly.

So thats it please review!:) I think i know where im going with the story. so yeah read and review!;)


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome to McKinely

Chapter 2- Welcome to McKinley.

my new chapter is up!;) and last time i forgot do say that i dont own glee :/ heh but i do own hanna but she is like rachel, so i dont own the idea of her;) ok so heres the chapter and dont forget to R&R! ;)

**Quinns POV.**

Quinn was fuming, some random new girl had tured up at _her _school which _she_ ruled and that was never going to change! And, Puck was starting to flirt with her! What if Puck went out with her? What if they became the _it _couple? No! This could not happen to Quinn Fabray! She was the queen of McKinley and she would not let that go! In fact.. maybe.. no..yeah..if she wanted to still be queen she must! This will teach Miss Nottie Hottie that no-one messes with Quinn Fabray!

**Rachel's POV.**

It was the second day of Will Mc something or other. She and Kurt had become really good friends and at lunch, he introduced her to his friends a gothic asian called Tina, a complete diva called Mercedes, a guy who seemed nice in a wheelchair, and a girl that Rachel thought she woudlnt really like so much. She was called Hanna and she was a tad weird. She wore sweaters with animals on them, some weird skirts that she thought scottish men wore, and really, really high socks! Her shoes wernt so nice either. Other than her clothes she was seriously annoying! She would NOT STOP TALKING! Geez she was saying something about gold stars, broadway and Rachel kind of zoned out after that. Anyway it was the second day and she was at her locker when Kurt came and linked arms with her.

'Why hello Rachie!' Kurt said while smiling.

'Haha, heya Kurt.' Rachel replied.

'So, I heard you singing a minute ago, and I was wondering if you wanted to join our glee club?' Kurt said with a massive grin.

Just then Mercedes walked by and linked with Rachels other arm.

'Hey girl, you should so join glee!' Mercedes suggested with a smile.

'Umm, well I dunno, singings really not my thing.' Rachel replied a little embarrased.

'Are you kidding me?' Kurt and Mercedes both said at the same time.

Rachel tried to keep a straight face, but then they all burst out laughing.

**Kurts POV.**

She has to join glee! It would make the club, and we would be able to compete in Sectionals! She has such a great voice! We need it, and maybe she is compitition to Hanna. 'Yeah that would work out well!' Kurt thought to himself sarcastically.

'So, glee club starts in about, well one minute, so come on lets go!' Kurt said cheekily.

'Kurt!' Rachel replied as they started laughing again.

They were laughing so hard they didnt even notice Quinn and Santana coming closer to them with two full blue slushie cups.

'Welcome to McKinely losers!' Quinn and Santana both shouted together.

Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel all screamed in unison.

Everyone in the school seemed to be laughing at them exept from one. Puck was just standing there, he didnt help, but he didnt laugh. He just stood there staring. While everyone else was laughing.

Soo thats the end of this chapter, there will be more Puck later i promise:) I will update soon like today or tomorrow;) and please read and review! :)


	4. Chapter 3 Meet me on the pitch at 400

Chapter 3- Meet me on the pitch at 4.00.

**A/N: soo this chapter is just mostly quinn and puck talking about rachel is two flashbacks too much? plz tell me when you review;) .. dont forget to R&R! also thanks to Princesakatlita411, Lov2-Travel, Coconuat, gleek2873, PuckleberryGeek ;) and Rosafinch30 for reviewing :)**

**Quinn's POV.**

Quinn had done it, she had slushied Miss Nottie Hottie and remained the queen of McKinely. That will teach her! Haha! Although Quinn did notice something srange, Puck was the only person in the school that wasnt laughing. Nearly everyone else was laughing, Puck was really freaky. He just stood there staring. Quinn kept on having those thoughts again, what if Puck and Rachel became the _it _couple?  
>'No! Ok just breathe Quinn, you are still most popular.' Quinn thought to herself. 'If only I didnt slushie her, she would trust me and I if Puck asked her out, I would tell her how horrible he is, or, I could just try to make friends with her anyway, and do the same thing!' Quinn planned. Now if that doesnt work she will have to do something with Puck, maybe she would go out with him, but what about Finn? Anyway I dont think he would go out with me after what happened before I slushied Rachel...<p>

***FLASHBACK.***

'Hiya Puck, I was just wondering if you would maybe do something for me?' Quinn asked with a smile.

Puck smirked. 'Anything for you, what is it?'

Quinn softly laughed, 'Well, you know that new girl, Miss Not.. um I mean, whatever her name is.' Quinn replied nervously.

'Rachel? Umm I urr I cant, gotta go bye!' Puck said as he started to run away.

That was the first time Quinn had seen Puck nervous.

***END FLASHBACK***

Quinn frowned, 'What am I gonna do with Puck? Oh well, Rachel whatsaface, be ready to get a new best friend!' Quinn thought to herself while smiling.

**Puck's POV.**

'Geez Berry has some swag!' Puck thought to himself. That was at least the 50th time he had thought a comment like her about her, is was like he was obsessed with her! However the bad thing, the really bad thing, the seriously bad thing.  
>'Puck!' Puck accidently shouted at loud. Some geek looked at him weirdly, 'What you looking at dweep!' Puck shouted as the geek quickly put his head down and ran away. Dang Berry (and yes ok he did sneak and look at her school reconds to find out more.) what have you done to me? You make me feel, umm weird and soft, and Puck is not a softy, but before he talked to Quinn and freaked out like a baby, he had a little talk with Berry.<p>

***FLASHBACK***

'Heya Berry, so what you doing tonight?' Puck asked with his signature smile.

'Ugh, anything without you.. wait? What did you call me?' Rachel now asked Puck.

'Well if you had a decent convasation with me, maybe I would tell you.' Puck smirked as he replied.

'Fine.' This time Rachel smirked as she replied. 'Soooo.' Rachel ran her finger on his football jacket and smirked.

'I knew that would work' Puck thought as he still smirked.

'What do you wanna talk about? Because I know you, you just want nothing but..' Rachel moved her body closer to his

Puck gasped. 'Damn berry!' Puck thought.

'But..' Rachel moved away from Puck. 'But your not gonna get it!' Rachel smirked as Pucks smile disapeared.

'Goodbye Noah.' Rachel said to Puck.

'Wait Berry.. wait!' Puck shouted to her.

Rachel ran up to him. 'Meet me on the pitch at 4.00.' She wispered to Puck then ran away.

***END FLASHBACK***

Puck was walking towards the pitch, when he stopped, and saw something he never expected to see...

**left you on a cliffhanger! So what was that thing he saw on the pitch? Any ideas? I will try and update as soon as I can and remember.. dont forget to R&R! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4 I gotta go

Chapter 4- I gotta go.

**A/N so did i leave you on suspense last time? yes? no? anywayy if i did heres the next chapter;) so enjoy and R)**

**Pucks POV.**

Puck was walking towards the pitch, when he stopped, and saw something he never expected to see...  
>Quinn and Santana, standing in front of Rachel, and they were covered in blue slushie. 'Wait? Am I seeing right? Are Quinn and Santana, the most popular girls in school covered in blue slushie?' Puck thought to himself, before bursting out laughing and running towards Rachel, who was smirking, no grinning wildly. Puck was now standing next to Rachel and when he saw Quinn and Santana who were still frozen in shock. He just bursted out laughing again, and Rachel joined him.<p>

'Your gonna regret this man-hands!' Santana shouted at Rachel.

'Ooooohhh im scared!' Rachel replied sarcastically, still smiling.

'Agghhh!' Quinn screamed, trying to shake the drink off her body.

'Smile!' Puck said to Quinn and Santana, getting his phone out and taking a picture. The girls glared at him. 'This is so going on facebook!' Puck laughed at the girls faces. Then Puck started texting nearly everyone in the school to come on the pitch and see Quinn and Santana, the message said...

**_Hey everyone!  
>Come to pitch immediatly, a ledge moment<br>u guys have to see!  
>;)<em>**

Soon enough nearly the whole student body was on the pitch, laughing and taking photos. Quinn and Santana left running and squealing. While the students started leaving and still laughing, Puck turned to a smirking Rachel.

'You are a nasty piece of work Berry.' Puck said trying to keep a straight face.

Looking at Pucks trying face made Rachel laugh. 'Hahaha, I know I am!' Rachel replied as she winked back at him.

They then both stopped laughing and looked into each others eyes.

'Wow, Berry has beautiful eyes.' Puck thought to himself.

'Wow, Puck has great eyes.' Rachel thought to himself.

They got closer, then Rachel looked down and quickly mumbled, 'I gotta go, bye.' She started to run away as Puck huffed 'Damn Berry!' Puck had lost count of how many times he had thought that.

**The end;) well of this chapter, i will try update earlier next time. R)**


	6. Chapter 5 What do you want gingee?

Chapter 5-

**A/N sooooooo sorry for the long wait! my internet went down :( so now im writing while watching a complete puckleberry glee episode :) so thanks to the people who have stayed and put up with me ;) and remember to review, they make the rainbows shine ;)**

**Rachel's POV.**

Something weird had happened with Noah yesterday. They had looked into each others eyes and they both felt something..weird. Its like their stomachs were all tingly and they wanted to stay, looking in each others eyes forever. Then she accidently triped and she (thankfully) run away. 'Wth Rahel! You never _run away _from someone! What is wrong with you! Anyway on other thoughts, Quinn and Santana are probably gonna kill me, so im gona go one step ahead, im gonna join the cheerios! Haha, yeah, what if I became head-cheeleader, they will probs kill me, but I would become one of the most popular girs in school and everyone would turn against them. Or what if we became friends? What if they think im trying to be their friend, well im not. If we do become friends, I could make them trust me, then crush them. Yeah that will work' Rachel thought as she smiled to herself. She was interupted from her thoughts by a text, from Kurt..

_**Kurt: Heya Rachie! Soo I saw what you did today :) Also me, Mercedes, Tina and Hannah are thinking of a sleepover at mine of Friday :) You coming? ;)**_

Rachel laughed aloud as she read the text.

**_Rachel: Haha yeah they were asking for it ;) And yeah sure i'll come to the sleepover, but does Hannah really have to come? :P_**

After a few seconds a reply came, she read it and it wasnt what she was expecting, well half of it anyway.

**_Kurt: Ohh im not talking about Quinn and Satan ;) Im talking about your little 'chat' with Puck. ;) Oh and yes Hannah does have to come, we think shes annoying as well but if we dont invite her, she will get upset :/_**

Rachel was shocked. She was sure they had been alone when they were umm talking, although she didnt know. Finally she replied to Kurt lying of course, he couldnt know the truth.

**_Rachel: Yeah, we talked, then he had something in his eye, so I looked at it and he was looking at me, no biggie! Ok fine Hannah is coming, but im not talking to her, or i'll just ignore her. ;)_**

**_Kurt: Ok fine, I believe you, but dont blame me that my head doesnt believe you :P also you know Q and S are gonna kill you now :/_**

Rachel replied with a small smirk on her face.

**_Rachel: Well your head is full of untrue things :P and I will reveal my epic plan on friday ;)_**

**_Kurt: Agggh! You know I cant wait that long!_**

Rachel again laughed at her friends ridiculous, yet completly Kurt reply.

**_Rachel: Kurt, its Thursday, this time tomorrow, i'll be telling you it, its only like 24 hours, gotta go, washing my baby :) (my car) bye xoxoxox_**

Rachel put her phone down and started to get the things ready to wash her car, however she couldnt help thinking about what Kurt said.. _**Ohh im not talking about Quinn and Satan ;) Im talking about your little 'chat' with Puck. ;)**_ was Kurt the only one who saw? Did anyone else see? These questons kept on annoying Rachel all day.

**Quinn's POV**

'I can't believe that stupid...man-hands slushied us, I was about to go all Lima heights on her!' Santana was shouting at Quinn and Brittany, who was helping them clean up, from the slushie. 'Tell me about it! And the whole student body! I mean think of our reputations!' Quinn replied. 'Im never gonna be prom queen now' Quinn muttered to herself quietly.  
>'Huh?' Brittany asked Quinn.<br>'Oh nothing Britt.' Quinn replied while blushing as she didnt think anyone would hear her.  
>'We gotta do something, seriously, I mean if she does it again, I really will go all Lima heights!' Santana shouted.<p>

Just then someone walked into the bathroom, Quinn could see she had a Cheerios outfit on.

'Hellooo girls' She asked, putting emphasis on the O. 'Soooo' She did it again. 'I couldnt help but over-hearing, and I was wondering if I should help you out.' She asked with a slight smirk on her face, then Quinn recognised the Cheerio, she was Vicki Cooper (**A/N-ok fine,you caught me, i used my own surname, dont tell anyone ;) ) **she had been trying to beccome the most popular girl in school, she had dated Finn Hudson but he had left her for Quinn, apparently she really loved him (well she was interviewed on jacobs blog and on Brittanys show) but people who knew her better, (well her and Santana) knew she was only using her for her popularity and if she even was upset it was because she thought the break up would hurt her rep. No wonder Finn left her, she was seriously nosy, she had quite an annoying voice. It was really high, although she was quite pretty. She had strawberry-blonde hair that was curled and the bottom and it was nearly as long as her arm.

'What do you want gingee?' Santana asked rudely.

'First of all, im not ginger, im strawberry-blond. Secondly I saw Puck and that new girl getting way too close at the pitch earlier' that made all three girls stop what they were doing and look at her, the looks on their faces told Vicki that she should tell them more. ' Yeah and I just thought maybe she likes him, Puck just obviously wants to get her in his bed and then forget about her, so if one of us pretty, popular girls..' Quinn rolled her eyes. 'Would date him, she would get jealous and mayyyybe' She said putting once again emphasis on the Y 'Wow she does that a lot, she really annoying me.;' Quinn thought to herself.

'Thats actually a pretty good idea Vicki.' Quinn said to her.

'I know.' Vicki replied re-aplying her lipgloss looking in the mirror.

'So, more importantly, whos gonna date him?' Santana asked, less snapy then before. Quinn could tell she liked him, well I mean who wouldnt? He is the most popular guy in school, that mohawk that some people find weird but Quinn thinks he looks..  
>'Quinn!' Brittany shouted, interupting her thoughts.<p>

'What Britt!' Quinn shouted back, pretenting nothing had happened.

'We said you should date Puck, since your head-cheerleader.' Vicki repeated to Quinn.

'Uh huh, yeah, sure,yes,umm,whatever.' Quinn rushily said, hoping no one would notice how nervous she sounded. 'Why does he make me nervous? He hasnt before, or has he?' Quinn thought to herself as she was thinking if Puck did ever make her nervous before, and she remembered.. he always had. Since the moment she first witnessed his cheeky, however amazing smirk. She kept on thinking and day-dreaming about Puck, when once again she heard someone shout her name, wait, not just one person..

'Quinn!' All three Cherrios shouted at her.

'Whats wrong with you Fabray?' Santana snapped.

'Quinnie are you ok?' Brittany asked more nicer.

'Umm, I gotta go see ya, bye!' Quinn replied, trying to get out of Ladies asap.

'Quinn wait! We need to discuss this!' Vicki shouted at her.

'Text me, I really gotta go!' Quinn replied practically running out the door.

'Whats wrong with her?' All three girls asked each other, shrugging.

'Whats wrong with me?' Quinn asked herself as she ran to her car.

**A/N: Soo thats it :) thats the end of the story thanks for reading and umm yeah thanks for reviewing as well ;) well goodbye :)**

**JUST KIDDING ;) FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO ARE SMART FOR SCROLLING DOWN THEN I SALUTE YOU :) SO I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON AND WELL I ENJOYED OUR LITTLE JOKE :) 3**


End file.
